1. Field of the Invention
In the most general sense, the present invention relates to devices that can be attached to infantile environment, such as incubators, cradles, cribs or bassinets. The invention is especially useful in hospital wards for newborns and premature babies. Due to the highly contrasted colors about or on the device, the training of the infant""s visual acuity can be enhanced. In conjunction with the highly contrasted colors, a part of the present invention is created from fabrics or other supple materials which can absorb and thereafter transfer a portion of the scent of the infant""s mother to a location apart from the mother. When the device is placed near the infantile environment, the mother""s scent is vented about the infant""s environment. In accordance with the present invention, in the absence of the mother, the infant""s olfactory senses can be stimulated by the mother""s scent.
2. Description of the Previous Art
a) U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,711xe2x80x94Dorland enables a convertible body garment with odor absorbing properties and process of using the convertible body garment. The Dorland garment is formed from a rectangular piece of fabric (16) which may be made from naturally occurring materials or blends thereof, such as cotton and/or blends with man made materials which absorb perspiration or body secretions. A pair of removable straps (18) are attached to the elongated side (20) of the rectangular shaped garment. Pockets (32) are attached to the inner surface of the garment in proximity to the breasts or axillae. The pockets are defined by a loose weave designed to retain body order absorbing material. After the mother""s body odor has been absorbed, the garment (10) is attached to a crib""s mattress (50). In another embodiment, the ""711 garment is attached to an infant seat, carrier or swing. And Column 4, lines 23-44, teach, xe2x80x9cIn a preferred application of the invention, the use of body odor absorbing materials attached to the inner surface of the garment enhances the absorbency of odor . . . A process of promoting bonding between a person and an infant in accordance with the invention includes wearing a garment in contact with at least the person""s body, such as the torso, comprising a material which absorbs odor from the body and a fastening means for attaching the garment to the body for a time sufficient to retain the odor; and attaching the worn garment to a garment support with fastening means sufficiently close to the infant so that the infant may smell the retained odor for a time sufficient to promote bonding.xe2x80x9d By reference, the disclosure of the Dorland Patent is specifically incorporated into the current Application, and more particularly, the disclosure therein related to odor absorbing materials and the resultant olfactory bonding between infants and their mothers.
2) U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,749xe2x80x94Hall, et. al., discloses the use of an absorbent pad made of cotton, felt, paper, etc. that has been impregnated with an odor, preferably vanilla, that is pleasing to the infant. Application of moisture activates the odor dot on the baby bottle. In another embodiment, an odor ring rather than a dot is affixed to the baby bottle. The ""749 device also enables a methods inducing greater consumption of liquids, as well as, enriching the olfactory environment of the bottle""s user.
3) U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,011xe2x80x94Spector enables a scented sticker that can be applied to clothing. The Spector stickers are embedded with a volatile having the odor analogous to the shape of the sticker.
4) U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,285xe2x80x94Troncone, et. al., teaches a security blanket, preferably 35 centimeters by 45 centimeters, constructed to feel like the amnion lining in which the baby resides before birth. The Troncone blanket has one side that is soft brushed flannel and a second side made of charmeuse satin.
5) U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,492xe2x80x94Etter, et. al., enables a behavioral modification method using microencapsulation of odors on a patch. Dominant and subservient odors are microencapsulated onto disks. When the subject""s urge becomes so strong that he feels as if he is loosing control, the disk is scratched which releases the subservient odor. After a period of time, the subservient odor fades and the dominant pleasant odor becomes pervasive once again and the subject is rewarded for avoiding the bad habit.
6) U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,866xe2x80x94Maeda describes a bed sheet or a lap robe including a cloth chart for learning characters. A plurality of pieces and kinds of cloth in color are connected in a continuous manner along the circumference of the face of the learning chart so that beautiful feelings for infants and children are formed. Pieces (41), (42), (43), (44) and (45) are respectively red, green, yellow, brown and blue.
7) U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,139xe2x80x94Ladd, et. al., enables an instructional apparatus for use in early child development. The Ladd book includes visual and chemical-odor producing stimuli that allow the child to associate the thing displayed with its aroma. The display sheets (28) include incentive means (14) that are integrated with the story line as well as illustrative material to encourage the student to operate the Ladd, et. al., apparatus. For example, the ""139 Patent teaches that the candy canes exemplified therein also smell like peppermint.
8) U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,842xe2x80x94Watt et. al., describes a nursing scarf and enables a method of nursing an infant utilizing the scarf.
9) The Enfamil(copyright) Family of Formulas(trademark) Baby Book(copyright) 1997, Mead Johnson and Company. The Mead Johnson soft plastic Baby Book teaches, xe2x80x9c. . . black and white patterns are easier for babies to distinguish than colors. While they can see colors, the sharp contrast of black and white holds their attention for longer periods of time.xe2x80x9d And the soft plastic Baby Book features pages of black patterns on white backgrounds.
The present device and method of using the device are directed toward assisting the developments of the infant""s visual acuity and for transferring the mother""s scent to an infantile environment. Infantile environments, include but are not limited to incubators, cradles, cribs or bassinets. Although select embodiments of the present invention can be practiced in home settings, it is expected that the invention will primarily be utilized in hospital settings.
Supple fabrics, such as, cottons, silks, or manmade blends that can absorb the scent of the mother are incorporated into the invention. Specifically, the supple fabrics will feel smooth to the skin, since practicing certain embodiments of the present invention require their insertion into the cup of a brassier. Those skilled in the art will recognize that the supple fabrics can also absorb the mother""s scent when contacting other areas of the mother""s body. However, it has been determined that insertion into the cup of the brassier provides for absorption of the mother""s scent as well as ease of use.
Supple fabrics used to practice the present invention will have a breadth of no greater than 5 millimeters, preferably 1-2 millimeters, and will adequately absorb a transferable portion of the mother""s scent, in minutes. Generally, the mother will wear the supple fabric inside the cup of the brassier for at least 4 hours, before attaching the device to the infantile environment where the mother""s scent is to be transferred. Due to the length of time the mother will normally have the supple fabric inserted inside the cup of the brassier, it has been unexpectedly determined that the device should have a perimeter of less than 100 centimeters to prevent bulking.
According to The Enfamil(copyright) Family of Formulas(trademark) Baby Book(copyright) 1997, Mead Johnson and Company, incorporated herein, by reference, sharply contrasted black and white colors hold an infant""s attention longer. It is believed that this type of optical stimulation assists the development of the infant""s visual acuity, and because of these facts, highly contrasted black and white colors are incorporated into the practice of the present invention. By way of an example, the first side of the supple fabric could be black while the second side of the supple fabric could be neutral white. In yet another exemplification, the first side of the supple fabric could include a highly contrasted black and white pattern while the second side of the supple fabric or the backing could be a neutral color, such as, white, off-white, pastel beige, pastel yellow, pastel gray, pastel blue or pastel pink.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device assisting the development of an infant""s visual acuity and for transferring the mother""s scent to an infantile environment.
It is another object of the present invention to enable a method for assisting the development of the infant""s visual acuity and for transferring the mother""s scent to the infantile environment.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a device including highly contrasted black and white patterns for stimulating the infant""s visual acuity.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a device including highly contrasted geometric black and white patterns for stimulating the infant""s visual acuity.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a device including highly contrasted black and white lines for stimulating the infant""s visual acuity.
Yet still another object of the present invention is provide a device including a supple fabric for absorbing a portion of the mother""s scent to be transferred to the infantile environment.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a device having a neutrally colored side or backing.
Still another object of the present invention is provide a device including a marking instrument for making a freehand impression on the neutral side of the supple fabric.
An embodiment of the present invention can be described as a device for assisting development of an infant""s visual acuity and for transferring the mother""s scent to an infantile environment, comprising: a supple fabric sized for insertion into a brassier worn by the mother; and a thread coupled to the supple fabric for suspending the supple fabric in the infantile environment such that said supple fabric vents the mother""s scent about the infantile environment and wherein the supple fabric has a black and a neutrally contrasted side.
Another embodiment of the present invention can be described as a device for assisting development of an infant""s visual acuity and for transferring the mother""s scent to an infantile environment, comprising: a supple fabric sized for insertion into the brassier of the mother for absorbing the mother""s scent; a black and white arrangement positioned about the supple fabric, wherein the black and white colors are contrasted; and an aperture for attaching the device to the infantile environment for venting the mother""s scent.
Yet another embodiment of the present device can be described as a device for assisting development of an infant""s visual acuity and for transferring a postpartum mother""s scent to an infantile environment, comprising: a supple fabric sized for insertion into a brassier worn by the postpartum mother for absorbing said the postpartum mother""s scent; a patterned black and white arrangement positioned about a first side of the supple fabric, wherein the black and white colors are contrasted against each other; a neutral second side of the supple fabric; and an adhesive for attaching the device to the infantile environment such that the supple fabric vents the postpartum mother""s scent about the infantile environment.
In still another embodiment, the present invention can be described as a method for assisting development of infant""s visual acuity and for transferring a scent of a mother to an infantile environment, comprising the steps of: arranging a black and white pattern about a supple fabric; contrasting the black and white colors against each other; sizing the supple fabric for insertion into a cup of the mother""s brassier; inserting the supple fabric into a cup of the mother""s brassier; wearing the supple fabric in said cup of the mother""s brassier; removing the supple fabric from the cup of the mother""s brassier; transferring the supple fabric to the infantile environment; and attaching the supple fabric to the infantile environment.
It is the novel and unique interaction of these simple elements which creates the methods, within the ambit of the present invention. Pursuant to Title 35 of the United States Code, descriptions of preferred embodiments follow. However, it is to be understood that the best mode descriptions do not limit the scope of the present invention.